


friends with (lots of) benefits

by doop



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, pinky is dumb and nayoung is still her favorite unnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop/pseuds/doop
Summary: Jieqiong knows that it’s hopelessly cliche—developing feelings for someone you were supposed to be just friends with benefits with—but she can’t help the warmth that begins to grow in the pit of her stomach.





	

Jieqiong isn’t quite sure how it really starts.

Her friends are shocked at first, and impressed, of course—she was fooling around with a third year? And _Im Nayoung_ , captain of the volleyball team, to boot? Jieqiong has a hard time believing it herself. (Tinder was capable of wonders.)

Their encounters were usually brief, a little hurried, and a tiny bit desperate. Nayoung usually got dressed and left soon after, leaving just the warm spot where she'd laid as a sign that she was there. Jieqiong didn't mind the arrangement, and honestly couldn't complain much, given that Nayoung was always really, _really_ good. It was just a little hard to believe sometimes, with its slightly secretive, furtive nature.

But it’s easier to believe in the moment—when Nayoung pulls her into her lap, presses a kiss to her neck. Jieqiong gulps, bites back a groan when the older girl nips lightly at the space where her neck meets her collarbone.

“Sorry for the short notice,” Nayoung murmurs, fingers slipping under Jieqiong’s shirt, lightly moving over the small of her back.

Jiqiong really doesn’t mind at all. “It’s fine,” she hums, hands easily finding their way to loop around her neck. She glances at the clock— _12am_. It was the week before finals, and Nayoung has bags under her eyes and copious stacks of lab reports splayed on her desk. Jieqiong isn’t surprised that she texted her to come over.

She raises her hands to Nayoung’s face and massages her temples lightly. “Stressed?”

Nayoung breaks away and lets out a breath, resting her forehead on Jieqiong’s shoulder. “Yeah. Lab reports and projects due. Tournament coming up.”

A pause.

“You should let me take care of you then,” Jieqiong says, lowly, and she almost can’t believe her boldness.

Nayoung seems surprised, too. She looks up abruptly and just blinks—she clearly isn’t very used to people flirting with her, even if the amount of Tinder matches that Jieqiong had happened to see on her phone once said otherwise. Her mouth opens and closes twice, like she can't figure out what to say. 

“O-okay,” she finally manages, awkwardly, and Jieqiong laughs, suddenly very endeared. She pushes Nayoung backwards onto the bed and kisses her, cups her cheek tenderly without realizing it, resists the urge to plant a big, cheesy kiss there. She busies herself with unbuttoning Nayoung’s shirt instead.

In hindsight, Jieqiong realizes that this is where it starts. She knows that it’s hopelessly cliche—catching feelings for someone you were supposed to be just friends with benefits with—but she can’t help the warmth that begins to grow in the pit of her stomach.

 

…

 

Afterwards, she lays in the crook of Nayoung’s arm. They’re both breathing hard, covered only slightly by Nayoung’s fleece blanket. The window is slightly ajar, letting in a cool breeze that the two quietly enjoy, when Jieqiong is struck by a sense of urgency.

“I should go,” she hears herself say, and begins looking around for her clothes.

Nayoung props herself up with her elbow and watches her.

“Are you sure? It’s late.” Her voice is soft, like it usually is, but lazier than usual, relaxed. It’s clear that she’s sleepy. “You can always just crash here.”

Jieqiong considers it for a moment, but decides against it before the thought gets the better of her.

“Nah, it’s okay. I should shower and stuff anyways.” She pushes the slight feeling of disappointment back into her throat when Nayoung doesn’t protest.

Instead, she gets up too, pulling an oversized sweater over her head. Jieqiong blinks at her in confusion. But then she gestures with her head, says “Let's go,” two delicate, unfamiliar syllables, and holds the door for her. 

They walk together back to her dorm, on a cool fall night.

 

…

 

The next time they meet, Nayoung has her pinned against a bathroom door. Loud music and laughter blare from the party underway outside. Jieqiong has Kyungwon’s alcoholic tendencies and lack of care for the state of her house to thank, because Nayoung had been out of town for a tournament and it’d been about a week since they’d last seen each other.

She's distracted from her thoughts when the older girl bites down on her lip, pushes a thigh between her legs. _Fuck_. Jieqiong is sure that she's flushed right now, hair and lipstick a mess.

Nayoung breaks away to look at her, and Jieqiong feels uncharacteristically self-conscious under her gaze. Her shirt is long forgotten on the bathroom floor, and her shorts are half-unzipped. And maybe it's the alcohol, but Jieqiong thinks she sees something tender in Nayoung’s eyes.

She begins again as abruptly as she stops, yanking down Jieqiong’s shorts, smiling when Jieqiong bucks her hips and whines at the fingers ghosting over her.

“You're seriously not teasing me right now,” she breathes, indignant. Nayoung hums and makes no move to speed things up, and Jieqiong resists the urge to let out an annoyed _tch_ at the absurdity of the other girl taking her time when there was probably a line of annoyed, rowdy, and very drunk girls outside the door. The annoyance and alcohol makes her bold—she grabs Nayoung’s wrist impatiently and guides her hand for her, grinding down into her palm.

“Fuck, okay,” Nayoung murmurs, slightly impressed, very turned on. Then, she slips Jieqiong’s underwear off, dips her fingers in, and leans in to silence the chorus of whimpers that she knows will escape from the younger girl's lips.

 

Later, they take a shot together, and Nayoung lets her have the last cup of soda to chase with. Jieqiong is mildly touched by the gesture and laughs at the way Nayoung’s face contorts at the taste after they drink. The moment ends as quickly as it begins, though, and soon they’re approached by a girl Nayoung knows, who grabs her hand to pull her away to dance. Nayoung gives Jieqiong an apologetic smile. _Sorry_ , she mouths.

Jieqiong looks away.

 

…

 

There are moments when Jieqiong becomes acutely aware of their age difference.

One day, Nayoung happens to come into the cafe that Jieqiong works at. She’s with a girl that Jieqiong belatedly recognizes as the same girl from the party: a tall, regal-looking second-year who's nearly as tall as Nayoung. They seat themselves at a table by the window, and Nayoung is too preoccupied with their conversation to notice Jieqiong behind the counter.

She doesn't fully realize that Jieqiong works there until they walk up to order. Nayoung blinks, and says “Oh hey,” casually, as if she hadn’t drunkenly fucked her in a bathroom a few nights before. The two order and go back to their seats, and Jieqiong sees that Nayoung has a spreadsheet open on her laptop.

Their table isn’t very far from the counter, so she overhears bits and pieces of their conversation every now and then. _Electricity bill_ and _scholarship_ and _internship_ are words that she can pick up, and she becomes aware that they must be discussing finances. Nayoung seems stressed, Jieqiong notes, and she feels a little guilty at herself—eighteen, living in the dorms, everything paid for by her wealthy parents, taking random classes just for the fun of it. She didn’t have a real worry in the world. Twenty-one suddenly feels very distant and grown-up.

She can’t help feeling worried about Nayoung, wants to text her after her shift to ask if everything is alright. She feels like she shouldn’t—as if there was some unspoken friends-with-benefits rule that she would be breaking if she ventured into personal territory. But then Jieqiong sees the other girl reach out for Nayoung’s hand, pushes down the strange feeling she has in her chest, and figures that there’d be no use, anyways.

 

…

 

There are other times that Jieqiong feels the age difference. Sometimes it’s when Nayoung breathes, “ _Call me unnie_ ,” in her ear when they’re in the middle of it, and other times, it’s the little things.

Nayoung always makes sure Jieqiong has a pillow under her head so she doesn’t accidentally bang her head on the backboard, kisses her slower and softer when she knows that Jieqiong had had a bad day before calling her to come over. She draws comforting circles on her abdomen when Jieqiong is close and trembling, walks her home on late nights, holds her when she cries once, when she had realized she wouldn’t be able to go home for Lunar New Year. Jieqiong wonders if Nayoung treats all the girls she sleeps with like this, if the girl from the party gets a pillow under her head, too.

Nayoung is always mature and collected, too, and especially today, when Jieqiong can’t keep her thoughts from getting out of hand. She breaks away from the kiss they’re in the middle of, to Nayoung’s confusion.

“Unnie,” she begins, suddenly. Nayoung raises an eyebrow. She’s hovering over the younger girl on her bed, one hand pinning Jieqiong’s hand down over her head, and it seems like awfully weird timing for a conversation.

“Yes?”

“Who was that girl you were with the other day?”

A surprised blink. “What? At the cafe?”

“Yeah,” Jieqiong responds, suddenly feeling a little nervous under Nayoung’s gaze.

“My housemate. Minkyung.” Her housemate? That was it? Jieqiong furrows her eyebrows instinctively. Nayoung senses that this will be a long conversation and rolls off of the other girl, turning to face her on the bed instead.

“Are you guys, uh, well—you know?”

Nayoung crinkles her nose at that. “Uh, we used to date, but not anymore. It was weird, considering we live together and have to be around each other all the time, anyways.” She pokes Jieqiong’s cheek curiously. “Why?”

Jieqiong feels relieved, and tries to think carefully about how to word her next question. She’d been thinking about it for a while; it was a sensitive topic, and she didn’t want to offend the other girl.

She purses her lips, and before she can help it, and she blurts out and half-yells, “How many girls are you sleeping with right now?!”

 _Oh my god._ There’s a loaded silence, and Jieqiong wants to die. She avoids eye contact, opting to stare at the ceiling fan instead, and misses the way Nayoung looks over at her with amusement.

“You’re the only person I’m seeing.” She says, finally, watching the way Jieqiong relaxes. She's an open book. Nayoung bites back a laugh.

“Okay,” Jieqiong exhales, letting out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She leans in to kiss Nayoung with a sudden energy.

“Happy now?” Nayoung manages to ask between kisses, and _yes_ , Jieqiong thinks, she definitely is.

 

…

 

Later, something comes over her when Nayoung starts to get ready to leave.

“Wait,” Jieqiong says, and the other walks obediently back over to the bed. Then, she tugs Nayoung down by the neck, and presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Wanna watch a movie or something sometime?”

Nayoung pauses, surprised, and then smiles down at her.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written a fic in years, but my newfound love for pristin is fueling me. i'm a little rusty, but i couldn't help myself. i absolutely love college au AND friends with benefits type stuff, so... this came to fruition! thoughts and constructive criticism are welcomed! let me know what you you liked and didn't like!


End file.
